A typical airline seat is equipped with a pivotally mounted seat back tray that can be stowed against the seat back and hinged down and away from the seat back into a generally horizontal position for use by a passenger seated aft of the seat. A typical seat back tray has a rigid main panel that serves to support food items and passenger articles. These trays are generally fabricated of a smooth plastic material can be periodically wiped down by airline employees during aircraft cabin servicing between flights, and during scheduled interior cleaning. However, these trays are not easily removed, collected and transported when more thorough cleaning or replacement is desired. A typical seat back tray having a rigid main panel is also not easily customized to match particular color schemes or other appearance options.